His Love For Her
by thedarklady44
Summary: Riku is going through so rough times and with the help of his friend Namine things start to get better, but then things progress and lead to one thing after another WARNING: MINOR YOAI!, and sex in later chapters....
1. Chapter 1

A.N so this is my first story like this and I didn't write it alone my friend AXEL and NAMINE (later though) helped me write this……all flames will be used as heat for the marshmallows ……… but really don't reply if you didn't like it…..

**~~STORY~~**

Damn. Another fight. Things used to be so much easier when we first started dating. Things were fun, the sex was amazing, and the love was fresh and new. But now . . . it's just so old. I don't feel the way he feels about me. When Marluxia touches me, I feel like I'm being violated.

This time, this time, this time, the fight was all the same. How I don't "commit" to our relationship. I mean are you fucking kidding me? Since when was he such a **women**?

So here I am on my way home. All I can think is what is the fight going to be this time?  
I walk into the house and Marluxia is just sitting there at the kitchen table . . . waiting.

"Where the hell have you been! You are an hour, and HOUR LATE!" He screams at me from across the room. Getting up and standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Woah, my bad. I was on a really important mission and it took a little longer than usual. I was with Axel and you know damn right well what kind of slacker that fucker is. He made us stop at like a bazillion popsicle stands on the way back, and I couldn't just leave him and show up first, that wouldn't have looked right!" I yell back at him.

I see his eyes twitching. I know that is just the wind before the storm. Here is comes and I just know that he is going to piss me off further.

"AXEL! AXEL! Why the hell are you always on missions with that bitch?! WAI! I know why. Your cheating on me. Your cheating on me and I know it! Don't I mean anything to you?!" He says breaking down into tears as he falls back into his seat.

God this shit head really is stupid isn't he? I can't believe he would even go there. He thinks I would stoop so low as to cheat. Unlike him and that flamer Xigbar. His fucking flower ass can chill the fuck out.  
"Don't fucking blame me for this shit. It's all Xemnas's fault. He does this shit on purpose. Besides why would I even cheat on you?" I'm getting that feeling that he doesn't believe me but isn't saying anything. He just sits there staring down at the table.

"Besides it was Axel or Sora. Sora the douche bag likes to try and touch me. And that is really weird, so Axel it is. Though I'm not complaining. I would rather deal with an asshole all day, as opposed to that little flamer." I finish my statement. Only for Marly to just get all up in my face.

"Really though? Really? I can't believe a fucking word that comes out of that damn mouth of yours!" He screams leaving me dumbstruck.

"Well then, why are you always late? Huh? Why are you always going out? You never want to go out with me you just want to be out all alone." He continues to say.

"That's because the only damn place you want to go is the fucking flower garden!" I scream and he flinches away.

"I can't even deal with you right now! I am going out!" I yell and storm out of the house.  
God I can't believe he gets me like this. And the only person that keeps me from kicking his flower boy ass is my best friend Namine. She always gets my head back on straight.

So I get into the car and start driving to the big mansion. Maybe she can help me again . . .


	2. Chapter 2

A.N CHAPTER TWO PEPOPLE!!!! Was a little longer and the only way I thought the Sora part would be better is if it was from his POV………

So here I get to sit cracking my knuckles because I'm so pissed that's it's not even funny.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" I ask myself.

He is never going to forgive me this time, not that I want him to. I mean I think I'm done with him. He needs to find himself a new man, because I am not that one and I'm sick of him.

Wait . . . my stupid phone, it's him. I know that I shouldn't answer but what he has to say gets the better of me.

"Hello" I say.

"Don't come home. I called Sora and he came and got your stuff and I don't want you back in my house. I'm done Riku. I can't take it anymore. Just don't come home." He then I just hear the phone line go dead.

Whatever though, the only thing I mind right now is the fact that Sora has my shit. That means that I'm going to have to go to his pace to get my stuff, which is a major problem. Fuck. I swear Marluxia did this shit on purpose. I really can't believe that he got me worked up this badly.

"What the fuck-" I say as I see this cat run out in the middle of the street making me run right into Namine's front wall.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I see her coming out of her house.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WALL?!" She comes up to me all angry looking.

"I-I didn't mean to." I say nicely.

"I don't care if you meant to or not" she snaps at me.

"But what I do know is that your gonna fix the damn thing." She says. It's weird I don't ever recall hearing her curse prior to this moment. She sounded cute all pissed off.

"And what the hell are you staring at." She says interrupting my train of thought.

"Umm, nothing." I answer feeling my cheeks all red.

"Hey I hate to impose, but can you give me a lift to Sora's house? I'll pay you back for the wall by the way. I have like fifty dollars on me now and I can always get more out of the bank." I pull out my wallet and she stops me sighing.

"No, you will fix it, not pay for it, but fix it." She says. I smile and her cheeks flush up. I wonder what that is all about, and why did I think she was cute when she got all mad?

"I'll just get my keys." She said disappearing into the house and then reappearing.

SORA'S P.O.V.  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts."  
"Ello? Oh hey Nami!! Riku's gonna what? OH! EM! GEE! Uh huh. Love you snukums! Ok like they say in France . . . adios!"  
And the phone goes click.  
"Whore" As Sora runs off to get READY for Riku.  
END SORA P.O.V.

"Ok he said he will get your things ready. But why does he have it anyway." She asks.

"I'll tell you later. I really don't feel up to talking about it right now." I say as we pull up the drive way to Sora's place. I sigh heavily and Namine eyes me up, this is going to be an interesting trip inside.

I walk up the path and knock on the door. Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, Sora answers the door and I just about punch him.

He's wearing what has to be the SMALLEST shirt in the entire universe of shirts. And to top it off the bitch is wearing these terrible leather pants that are WAY too tight.

"Hey Riku! Your stuff is in the room at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. If you need anything you know where to find me!" He says winking at me and then prancing away.

Jesus I think that I'm going to puke. As I'm getting all my stuff into my bags, I realize my work uniform isn't there.

"God fucking dammit Sora!" I say to myself.

I rush to the room at the other end of the hallway. I hear loud music coming from inside the room. I open the door and . . .

"Oh My God Sora, What The Fuck Are You Doing?!"

Of course with my luck, I would be the one to walk in on the little freak jerking off, and dare I say it, to my picture no less. God he really is nothing but a sick little flaming freak.

He looks up at me with that fake innocent smile that he tries to give everyone.

"Oh Riku! I thought that you left. My bad!" He says smiling eerily at me.

"I need my work uniform." I say, and he hands me the uniform. I then haul ass out of the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the car door just a little too hard on my way back in.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks me, cocking her eyebrow.

"Can I just tell you back at your place? Please?" I ask all pissed off.

Thankfully she just let it drop. She started the car and drove away. Sad to say, I saw Sora smirking from the window as we left. Fucking pervert.

**Hour Later at Namine's . . .**

"So . . . do you want to talk about what happened yet. Or do you need more time. Because I can give you more time." She asks holding out a cup of orange juice to me.

I finally looked at her face and that was a mistake. She had the cutest smile on her face. I felt that I couldn't just hold something like this from her.

"Marluxia and I are no longer together." I look down at the table.

"Wait . . . did you two have a fight again" she asks.

"Yea, he was all up on me again, and it just pisses me off SO much!" I say clenching my hands.

"I just kinda walked away from him, and then I got this call and he kicked me out." I say

"But then why did you have to go to Sora's place" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"Sora . . . Sora . . . Sora." I say with a tinge of disgust in my voice. I see she gets all confused again.

"Just wait I will tell you. But I had to get my stuff from there because Marluxia sent it there in spite of me.

"Now that's just down right mean" she says all sympathetic.

"Well he was mad and I kinda don't blame him. But he needs to get off my BACK! They ALL do!" I say just a little to excited and almost spilling my drink, but I catch it.

"But I thought that Marluxia was the only one that you ever went out with?" she asks.

"No. Sadly I went out with Sora also. And that's one reason why Mar sent my shit there." I let my face fall into my hands with shame.

"Wait. When did you go out with Sora and why?"

"Well it only lasted like a DAY. And that ended so soon because dude was a little freak. CONSTANLY trying to touch me in weird ways. Ok I can understand trying to get down after like 2 months, but not the first day. And why I went out with him, I have no fucking clue. I just know it was the worst thing I ever did." I say and shiver just thinking about it.

"That bad?" she cranes her head in question.

"Yup" and I went quiet.

The sudden silent, disturbing atmosphere shifter though when she let out a giggle. Even though she was laughing at my agony I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Hey, they say laughter is the best cure for things. I think.

"You're the lucky one though. At least you haven't ever had to deal with this kind of shit."

And just as quick as the laughing started it stopped. RIGHT AFTER MY COMMENT. Really though. Damn I think I hit a bad spot.

"I've never been in a relationship with anyone before . . ." she says playing with her glass intently.

I'm just generally shocked by the comment. I mean she was a HOT girl. And I don't even like girls like that.

"Really? But you're so nice, and pretty, and . . ." I feel my face heat up. I can't believe I just said all that.

She is staring at me now. Long and hard, but then she smiles and I feel that familiar tingling in my pants. Wow, I don't think I have ever gotten a boner over a girl before. But hey they say there is a first time for everything.

She also saw THAT and smiled, looked away and got so red she could've matched Axel's hair.

"You . . . umm . . . do you need to use the bathroom?" she asks laughing.

"Hehe . . . Umm yea that would be nice." I say, my face getting red with embarrassment and excitement. Hey, maybe I might even get a little lucky tonight

But she just leads me upstairs to the bathroom. I can see her hesitate before she shuts the door laughing. Damn. This sucks major balls. I have never wanted to get into a girls pants this BAD. I WANTED her, and I could tell that she wanted me too.

I need to relieve myself though. Can't have blue balls dragging me down. But maybe Nami could help . . . Wait did I just think that?

Anyway, I do my best to get rid of the damn hard-on, then I go downstairs looking for Namine. I find her sitting in the living room watch T.V.

"Hey I don't mean to impose, but could I stay here? I mean, I have no where to go." I say sitting in a single chair across from her.

"Yea, there are a ton of rooms throughout the house. Just NOT my room. That is OFF limits!" she ends on a serious note.

"Ok, ok" I say throwing my hands up in a defensive manner.

So I go upstairs and I find this nice blue and black room. God this is so weird. Why do I want her so bad? Why am I thinking about her this much? I really want her here right now. I laugh, lay down, and drift off.

**3 Hours Later . . . **

"RIKU!!"

I wake up hearing my name. It's Nami's.

I walk to her room and my heart skips a beat. She is just standing there half NAKED.

"Hey Riku. I've been calling you for a while now, I need you to help me with something."

My jaw drops looking at her.

"Better watch out for the flies." she says smiling.

"I . . ummm . . . Thought that your room was off limits." I say, my boxers slowly getting tighter and tighter.

"That was just . . . well I don't know . . . me just being shy." she says, walking over to me. She gets so close, NEARLY nose to nose.

I can feel her very presence all around me, and that just gets me even more hard. She feels and gasps, smiles, and grabs me through the thin cloth that is my boxers.

"Now see, THAT'S what I need some help with." squeezing me.

I groan and pull her into a deep kiss. God. I need this.

I push her to the bed, she gasps and blushes. I attack her neck, working my way down, between her breasts down to her stomach, leaving trails of butterfly kisses. I hear her moan, and harden even more. Standing proud and tall.

"Your so . . . Beautiful." I say and she turns a few shades of red.

"RIKU!!" I here her call. But her lips aren't moving. I don't understand.

"RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!" I just keep hearing my name.

"RIKU WAKE UP!"

I spring from bed to the floor with a thunk.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yell. Still hiding on the floor to hide my WAY too pronounced erection.

"Good cause it's like 8 and you will be getting stuff to fix the wall for tomorrow." She says walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

A.N. for all who thought that there was gona be some sex, pwn.... lol but for real R&R would be nice. THANX LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey everyone its Sora!!!! I love ALL who have been waiting for this chap. And I'm sorry that it took a little longer to post than the last 3 but I kinda needed to find the urge to type it, seems how me AXEL AND NAMINE just have it written, but oh well JUST ENJOY!! =)**

**About 2 Hours Later . . . **

God damn dream. Getting me all hyped up for NOTHING. Jesus Fucking Christ, since when did I LIKE WOMEN!! All these feelings are so new. Maybe, just maybe.

But oh well, maybe I could drift off and finish that dream later. Doesn't really matter. I could fucking say I love her in a dream.

I see her walk outside as the sun is going down. The lights cascading down her face make her look even more beautiful. Wait . . . Fuck! I gotta stop.

"Hey, the wall that wall is like blown to hell, and it's gonna take me a while to fix, couple days, maybe even a week." I say and she her eyes light up when I say week.

"You can stay as long as you need to" she says blushing. "Just fix my wall."

I follow her back inside and grab a soda out of the fridge as I go to sit at the counter with her.

"Hey, umm, Riku? When you were sleeping I heard you say something. Something about me." she starts.

"Oh yea, what did I say?" I ask trying to play the dream off. God in heaven PLEASE don't let me of been moaning.

"You called me beautiful. Did you mean it?" she asks full blush.

**OH. MY. GOD. **I can't believe it. Of the whole dream, I just HAD to voice THAT. I couldn't fucking moan, or something else. What do I say? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth?

"Yea about that-" I start

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!!" cuts me off though.

"Oh crap my cell" she says running into the other room.

Holy fuck yes!!!! SAVED!!!!

"Hello" I hear her say as she comes back.

"Yea . . . I'll come, even though I don't want to . . . cause I don't . . . no it's not you . . . well I don't know . . . can I just bring someone with me? . . . ok then see you in a bit." she says and clicks the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Oh that was just Axel, he wants me to go to this stupid party. Cause just EVERYONE is there." she says in a depressed tone.

"Well lets go."

"I'm not sure." she says looking up at me.

I grab her hand and pull her to the door.

"C'mon, it will be fun." I say as she tries to break the hold on my hand.

"But it's ALL the way down at his beach house. You know the house that's one the OTHER side of TOWN." she yells at me.

**30 Minutes Later . . .**

"Riku, I really think we should just go back, watch some movies and call it a night.

I just ignore her and walk up and ring the doorbell.

While waiting for someone to answer. I use my peripheral vision to look over at Namine who is playing with her hands. She wore the cutest little sun dress. I'm surprised that I missed that in the car. I mean we were so close and to not notice something like that. I began to stretch my hands out to touch her bubble gum cheeks-

"Hey SEXY!" Axel says as he opens the door, wearing only his black trunks rimmed at the bottom with flames.

"Oh and Riku, Marly's here, so you know, you just might wanna watch your back." he says as he puts his arm around Namine's shoulders and leads her into the house.

"So pretty lady, just why oh why are you hanging around fag boy here." he says winking in my direction.

"Watch it Axel!" I warn, not liking the way that he was holding her.

"Roxas just might get jealous." I say and pull Nami for his arm.

She had this cringed look on her face. But Axel started pulling her back into his arms, and we were pulling her back and forth as if she was an Elmo doll and we were a couple of 3yr olds. So I slowly let go. Which was something that I shouldn't have done at all. Because all she did was stumble backwards into Axel's arms.

"Nami! I'm So Sorry!" I start to say as she regains her composure.

"Like Fucking Hell You Are!" she yells walking away from me.

"Hehe…looks like someone is going to need to cheer her up" Axel says, grinning, and then stalking off in the direction of Nami.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!!!!

How could I possibly screw up so bad? She's got to be so mad. God can I just go back, like I don't know, five minutes?

"Hey Riku, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" I hear a familiar voice behind me ask.

As I turn around I think my heart stopped. It was Marluxia, just standing there with a simple smile on his face. He turned to walk away, I know that I shouldn't follow, but whatever.

"So what do you want." I ask as I shut the door behind me and start to turn to face him.

As I'm turn though, his mouth just shrouds mine as he shoves me to the wall.

"Marluxia-" I start to say shoving him off me.

"Can we please just work us out" he asks practically begging.

"We can't. We really just can't." I shout.

"And why the fuck not" he shouts back.

"For one reason, I'm not going to stand being treated the way you treat me" I say.

"How do I treat you? Cause the way you treat me is pretty shitty" he adds in a snide tone.

He starts to add to his statement but I throw my hand up to stop him.

"Mar, it's something that I would need time to consider. All you do is accuse me of shit, and when I do go out you NEVER want to go with me. It's like you don't care at all. I'm sorry Mar, but as of right now my answer is no." I say and walk out of the bathroom, leaving him with a sad look on his face.

It's like I can't catch a break because as I'm leaving I see Sora running up to me, wearing nothing but a flamingo pink speedo and two beers in his hands.

"So who wants to play twister….NAKED!!!!" He yells grinning at me.

He has to be just down right barf worthy. And then to make matters worse I see Nami at the top of the stairs.

But Axel is like all over her….Kissing. She pushes him off though and runs down the hall in the opposite direction.

So I take off ascending the stairs. I stop in front of Axel.

"Looks like someone ELSE needs to cheer her up" I say, smiling like a madman.

"Go fuck yourself, dickwad." he spits at me.

"Nah not my style" I say walking away.

**R&R, so I thought that this chap was pretty good, but oh well, I made cookies for peoples!!!!!!!!**


	5. Authors Note

So hey everyone that actually cares. I'm at a bit of a standstill here. I'm going to continue writing this story on my own, and I'm not quite sure if maybe i should just rewrite the beginning myself and then continue but all in all i hope to start posting more soon :D

Other than that the pairing is going to stay the same and I hope hope hope to keep you all on your toes! Have a great day everyone :D


End file.
